


Yes, Of Course

by dilemma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Asking to prom, Building things, Crushes, Cute Castiel, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Dean, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Nervous Castiel, Nervous Dean, Presents, Prom, Promposal, Sad Castiel, Shop Class, The prom, a lot of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilemma/pseuds/dilemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie bugs Castiel about whether or not he's going to prom, and he strikes a deal with her. She talks to Gilda and then Castiel will go to prom. One catch: only if someone asks him. And he's sure no one will, until he gets a big surprise during shop class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Of Course

“Prom is just a mediocre, staged event where people show of their dates and pretend to have fun,” Castiel muttered, doing his best to maintain focus on the problem he was solving out of his trigonometry textbook. He barely even looked up. “So why would I have any interest in going?”

“Are you just saying this because you don’t have a date?” Charlie asked, resting her head on her hand as she gazed at him. Her lips pursed in frustration and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Castiel finally looked up at her, sitting up and then glancing around the cafeteria before bothering with an answer.

“No,” he lied. He was good at that, keeping his feelings in and from others. “Not at all. I couldn’t care less about not having a date. I just don’t see the point in going to prom,” he continued, looking back at his problem.

“Really?” Charlied drawled, now twirling a strand of her bright red hair. “So if someone asked you, you wouldn’t go to prom with them?” She raised an eyebrow, watching him carefully and noticing the way he got all tense and stiff.

“No one is going to ask me, so it’s not of import,” Castiel replied as if he wasn’t upset about not having anyone to ask him. “What about you? You’re talking big for someone who refuses to go talk to their crush.”

It was Charlie’s turn to stiffen up.

“I’ll go talk to her right now,” Charlie stated, without thinking. She bit her lip, her eyes going wide as she thought of something. Reaching over, she tugged Castiel’s book away from his gaze to make him look up at her. “And if I do, you have to go to prom.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes, shifting in his seat and shrugging.

“Only if someone asks me,” he added, raising his eyebrows. Charlie grinned from ear to ear like it was the best thing she’d ever heard.

“Fine,” she began, glancing over to a nearby table where Gilda was sitting. “Fine. I talk to Gilda, and you go to prom if someone asks.” She looked back over at him with a nod.

“You’re fairly confident in the prospect of my getting a date,” Castiel responded, tilting his head to the side, but glad that Charlie was finally going to talk to the girl she’d had a crush on since she moved here two years prior.

“Let’s just say I have faith,” she murmured, getting up from her seat and fixing herself. A hand through her hair, a tug at her shirt, and a practiced smile before she started walking over to the table. Castiel smiled softly, watching as Charlie nervously sat beside Gilda. A few moments later and they were both laughing, sitting close, sides almost touching and that’s when Castiel had to look away.

Charlie was lucky to have someone, but Castiel didn’t feel so lucky. Since he started school, he’d always been seen as the outcast, never paying attention to sports or pop culture or whatever it was his generation was into. He preferred the comfort of a good book, an episode on the history channel, or a walk in the park. He preferred silence, and alone, but he hated being lonely.

For the rest of lunch, Castiel spent his time finishing his trigonometry homework, then chemistry, and he was just about to start history when the bell rang. He hadn’t even noticed Charlie spent the lunch period with Gilda. In fact, she ran back over to their table, gathering her things quickly and telling Castiel she’d text him later with the details before she was back to Gilda’s side.

It wasn’t like they walked to class anyways after lunch, they went separate ways, but it was different, gathering his things alone. At least she used to wait. The next class, he dreaded. He was forced to take it, a new addition to the list of requirements for graduation: shop class. He didn’t know a Philips head from a flat head, no matter how clear the names made it seem, and he surely didn’t know anything else that came along with mechanics.

Luckily, he had Dean Winchester as his partner, and Dean could do just about everything from making a birdhouse to building a car – or so he said once when he spoke of how he’d practically built his impala from ground up. It didn’t hurt that Dean was attractive or he spoke to Castiel softly and didn’t snicker when Castiel didn’t know how to do something.

In every aspect, Dean was the best partner in the world, and in every aspect, that was the worst thing in the world for Castiel because he’d gained the biggest crush on the leather wearing boy. Charlie didn’t even know about it, which made him feel guilty whenever she spoke of Gilda and then would ask if he had any interests. A quick response of ‘no’ got Charlie talking about Gilda again, and Castiel day dreaming about his partner.

He wondered if Dean was going to prom, and the thought just made his stomach churn because Dean probably was going to prom with some really nice, wonderful, pretty girl and he would be ignored. As he walked to class, he shook the feeling away. Being ignored wasn’t new and so he decided he wouldn’t let it bother him. He couldn’t help but be a little excited, though, because Dean had been working on something for the past couple weeks and wouldn’t tell Castiel a thing about it.

Today was the day he was supposed to get to see it. Castiel was glad that, if anything, he had his little one period friendship with the taller boy and so he couldn’t wish for anything more than that. As he entered the class, he saw Dean and smiled. The other boy swallowed hard, giving him a nervous smile in return and he was fidgeting… Castiel wasn’t sure exactly what was going on.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel greeted once he reached their work bench, sitting beside the Winchester and seeing the cloth which covered whatever Dean was working on. It was up on the table and he tried to figure it out just by the way the sheet tented over it, but he couldn’t. He could see it was at least four, maybe five, feet high and a couple feet wide, but other than that he was clueless.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean replied, a hint of nerves in his voice as he shifted in his seat. “So… are you, uh, excited?” he asked, biting his lip and glancing over at Castiel.

“Of course, Dean,” Castiel answered truthfully, nodding at him. “I’ve been waiting to see this. I don’t understand why you wouldn’t tell me what it is. Is it a present or something? Were you worried I was going to tell someone about it?”

Dean laughed lightly, shaking his head.

“No, no, nothing like that,” he responded, tapping his fingers on the table. “I mean, yeah, it’s a present, but it’s… well, it’s a present for you…” he trailed off, watching Castiel.

Castiel blushed.

“Oh,” he murmured. “For me?”

Dean nodded quickly, his fingers now at the hem of the sheet, taking a deep breath.

“Promise you won’t laugh, okay?” Dean asked.

“Dean…” Castiel started.

“Just promise,” Dean interjected.

Castiel sighed and nodded, “I promise.”

When the sheet was pulled off, a beautifully crafted bookshelf was revealed. It was a dark cherry color, and there were small designs carved into the wood outlining the shelf. He looked closely and it was a pattern of angels, leaves, and such – similar to pictures found in religious texts or artwork. There were three sections, and on the middle one there were five pieces of paper taped to the wood. Each had a different letter on them, followed by a question mark on the last piece.

'PROM?' it read, and Castiel felt his heart stop for a full second. His blue eyes wide as he stared at what was presented to him. A small crowd had gathered and they were all pointing, awing, and waiting. Waiting for Castiel to say something. Dean sat there nervously, watching and gauging Castiel's reaction. He was fiddling with his fingers as he waited.

“Yes,” he breathed when he finally could again, looking over at Dean. “Yes, of course I’ll go to prom with you.”

Dean’s smile was absolutely the most wonderful sight Castiel had ever laid eyes on.

“Really?” he asked, nervousness still present.

“Yes, Dean, yes,” Castiel confirmed, unsure what to do, but hugging seemed right. He wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him close and smiling. Of all the people in the world, Dean Winchester was the one to ask him to prom. The class clapped before the teacher made them all return to their seats, leaving Castiel and Dean alone. Castiel pulled back, blushing and looking back over at the bookshelf.

“I didn’t know you liked me,” Castiel whispered, and Dean laughed like it was a ridiculous statement.

“Why wouldn’t I like you, Cas?” Dean replied, a hand at the small of Castiel’s back as he looked at him and he took a deep breath. “You’re amazing… you’re… I mean, I’ve had a crush on you now for who knows how long. And I kept trying to work up the courage to ask you out, but I don’t know, you made me so nervous and so I thought the easiest way was to do this, instead of having to actually ask you, I just write it down… but I wanted it to be good, something that you would like. I know you read a lot and I know you’re really religious, and I’m better with my hands, so I just… yeah… I did it.”

Castiel stared at Dean, absolute awe in his eyes as he looked into those green eyes, his smile growing with every word.

“This is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me,” he stated. “And… hm… it’s embarrassing, but just earlier I was telling my friend how I wasn’t going to prom because… well… I said it was because it’s stupid, but really I just didn’t want to go alone. And so we made a deal…” Castiel trailed off, thinking for a moment.

“Do you know Charlie Bradbury?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah, I told her my idea and she said you would love it,” Dean answered and Castiel smiled softly.

“I made a deal with her that if she talked to her crush, then I would go to prom if someone asked me. And she seemed fairly confident that someone would, I suppose she’s just really good at keeping a secret,” Castiel explained.

Dean grinned, rubbing his thumb against Castiel’s back. “I’m glad she made that deal, then.”

“I still would have said yes anyway,” Castiel replied, leaning into Dean with a wide smile.

 


End file.
